


Exhaustion

by Lunaobsessions



Category: Free!
Genre: Free! - Freeform, M/M, Masturbation, Yaoi, harumako, makoharu - Freeform, maruka
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-29
Updated: 2014-01-29
Packaged: 2018-01-10 12:43:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1159871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunaobsessions/pseuds/Lunaobsessions
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Raus gave me a prompt: "Haru falls asleep in the bathtub and Makoto has to wake him up and make him go to bed." So yeah. :3</p>
            </blockquote>





	Exhaustion

**Author's Note:**

> Please don't hate me I'm sorry college is hard! I hope you like the little blurb I have many more I've been working on I swear! Please enjoy? Constructive criticism is welcome and encouraged! <3 This is a one-off though, just a little drabble thingy

Haru sighed and rubbed his shoulder with the palm of his hand. Practices were getting more and more intense, Gou was really riding their asses lately. Beginning joint practices with Samezuka somehow meant they all had to step up their game immensely and it was quite painful to say the least. She had made him stretch a lot more than the others, since his time was apparently good enough by her standards.  
  
He sank deeper into the hot water of the tub and flicked the floating dolphin beside him. The plastic mammal bobbed forward and backward several times, rocking back and forth until it had lulled him into a steady stupor, his eyes fighting to stay open, his head dropping lower as he began to nod off completely. Getting up so early and working so hard after school was getting to him. He noticed the walls of his bathroom grow darker, but didn’t put forth the effort to stop his descent.  
  
Makoto glanced at the clock in Haru’s room and frowned, pulling himself to his feet. It was far past when they usually went to bed on a school night and with their new training schedule missing sleep was only going to make things more difficult. “Haru?” he called, knocking on the bathroom door. He always took long baths, but not usually this long. He knew the smaller swimmer must be aching from all the workouts Gou had pushed on him, but Haru was only harder to deal with when he lost sleep. He pushed the door open and sighed.  
  
“Haru, what are you doing?” he yelped. His friend had his head laid back, his arm dangling off the side hanging out of the now-room temperature water. Makoto grabbed his wrists and pulled him up out of the water into a sitting position, his torso slumping over out of the bath. His cheeks flushed for a moment, realizing the position he was in. He was glad Haru had bathed in his swim suit this time. Normally it wouldn’t have mattered, but the team captain had been taking a new, strange interest in his vice-captain’s body recently… and it was becoming more obvious. He swallowed the lump in his throat and shook Haru’s shoulders.  
  
The somnolent teen grunted in response, his eyes still firmly shut. “Haru, you can’t fall asleep in the bath tub you could drown or get yourself sick!” the brunet chided him. He made no effort to respond, nothing to confirm he’d even heard his reproach. “Haru, wake up,” he demanded, though his voice sounded anything but forceful. He huffed and pulled Haru up to his feet, though he seemed intent on sleeping through it all and lent no support of his own. “You’re just faking now, aren’t you?” he muttered, dragging his best friend out of the tub and standing him up on the mat. Haru dripped onto the floor unrepentantly as Makoto sat him down and towel-dried his arms and legs, ruffling his dark hair on top.  
  
He carted Haru back to his room and held him up away from the bed. “Wake up long enough to get dressed, will you?” No reply. Makoto scratched his head and set him down on the floor, swallowing again as he felt a blush engulf his cheeks. “You’re not really gonna make me do this, are you?” Haru seemed even more out of it than before. There was no way he was getting any help from him. Makoto groaned and pulled a shirt and some boxers out of the drawer, glaring at his sleeping frame. “You better be asleep for real.” His blush deepened as he pulled Haru onto the bed, his fingers twitching nervously at the waist line of his swim suit. He did his best to undress him and redress him as fast as he possibly could, keeping his eyes from wandering where he knew they shouldn’t, but he slipped once or twice and grew hotter with each screw up.  
  
Haru stayed still and silent, not batting an eye, though Makoto was making quite a bit of noise in his attempt to stay discreet. He cleared his throat as he pulled a shirt over Haru’s head and moved him under the covers, releasing a large breath he had unconsciously been holding in. Lip throbbing with the pressure of his clenched teeth, he nearly ripped off his own shirt as he fled to the safety of the bathroom, closing and locking the door behind him. His flustered face only darkened when he saw his disheveled self in the mirror. He gulped and squeezed his eyes shut, trying to will his thoughts away, but he knew that wouldn’t work—it never had before.  
  
He slid down the wall onto the cold floor and sighed. “Why now? Can’t it wait ‘til later? I’m so tired,” he told himself. Please let Haru stay asleep, he thought. His right hand slid into his boxers, fingers wrapping around his hardened cock, while his free hand moved to cover his mouth. He held back his desperate moans as his hand rubbed against his freed erection, starting slow and gradually increasing. He moved quickly, stopping every few strokes to roll his thumb over the dripping head or to squeeze the base. This time he had fresh images to pull from, and a bathroom that smelled of Haru as well. He felt the heat rise in him as he sped up, and he moved to his knees as he climaxed to keep from soiling his shorts. It took a minute for him to catch his breath, then he stood up and used a towel to clean his mess. He grimaced at himself in the mirror and turned to drain the water from the bath. His body calmed down and returned to normal temperature as he watched the water swirl down the drain. You shouldn’t be thinking these things about him, he berated himself. What if he found out? What would he say?  
  
Makoto shook his head and flicked the light switch, shuffling over to the bed where Haru lay, still sleeping. He didn’t bother to see how long it had been or how little sleep he was going to get. The comforter felt light and cool against his skin as he slid beneath, lying to face Haru’s back. His friend stirred as his weight shifted the bed. “Makoto?” he muttered, voice muffled by exhaustion.  
  
“Yeah,” the brunet stuttered. “Go back to sleep, Haru, sorry,” he whispered.  
  
“’S okay,” he answered, settling back into the sheets. Makoto smiled slightly and allowed himself to relax, if only slightly. I should tell him the truth, he thought and sniffed. Maybe I’ll work up the nerve soon.


End file.
